dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dal★Shabet
center|650px Dal★Shabet *'Nombre: '(달샤벳) Dal shabet / Dal★Shabet o "Sweet Shabet" **'¿Por qué Dal★Shabet?: '"Sweet Shabet" (Dal significa "dulce" y sweet en inglés) Shabet significa "sorbete", por lo tanto en español sería "Dulce Sorbete". *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicas *'Ex-Miembros:' 1 chica *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: N.D *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Darling *'Agencia:'' ''Happyface Entertainment & YWHO Entertainment(la misma que 4MEN, Ben, BeBe Mignon y Mi). Carrera thumb|170px 'Pre Debut' Su compañía, antes de su debut, había compartido los perfiles de sus chicas con Naver Music. Son 6 miembros, 4 de ellas están en la Universidad, mientras que dos están en el colegio especializadas en el entretenimiento. El productor de su canción promocional es E-TRIBE, Happy Face entretertainmet afirmó: "E-Tribe, quien ha producido canciones para Girls Generation, Super Junior, Lee Hyo Ri, T-ara y MBLAQ , está saliendo a producir Dal Shabet. 'Debut' El grupo de chicas debutó con su canción promocional “Supa Dupa Diva” el 6 de Enero de 2011 en el programa M!Countdown. El grupo ha demostrado su talento a través de “Chocolate de Kim Jung Eun” una semana antes de que termine el año 2010, demostrando que estaban altamente entrenadas en canto y en baile. También revelaron que se han estado preparando desde muy pequeñas. thumb|200px 'Salida de Viki' El 24 de Mayo de 2012, Happy Face Entertainment declaró que Viki, líder del grupo, abandonará Dal Shabet para llevar a cabo sus actividades en solitario. Happy Face Entertainment dijo: "Viki debutó con Dal Shabet con el pensamiento de llevar a cabo sus actividades en solitario más adelante. Durante mucho tiempo, discutimos sobre Viki y su carrera en solitario, la razón de que se haya tomado la decisión ahora es para que pueda conseguir sus sueños antes de que sea lanzado el nuevo álbum de Dal Shabet". Viki escribió una carta a las Darlings de su fancafé disculpándose, despidiéndose y anunciándoles que esperen su regreso que será pronto. El 6 de junio de 2012, Dal Shabet liberó su primer álbum "BANG BANG" junto a un nuevo MV que da a conocer el rostro de Woohee, la nueva integrante que reemplaza a Viki en las actividades del grupo. Integrantes center De izquierda a derecha: Subin, Ah Young, Jiyul, Serri, Woohee, Ga Eun *Serri (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ah Young (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jiyul (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Woohee (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ga Eun (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Subin (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex Miembro: ' *Viki (Ex-Líder, Ex-Rapera y Ex-Bailarina) Discografía 'Mini Álbumes 'Álbumes' Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Ft. 2PM, missA, ZE:A, Sistar, MBLAQ, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). *Turn Your Head (Serri & Subin) / God's Quiz 2 Ost (2011) *Christmas Time / Dungeon & Figther Promo (2011) *I Love You / Sket Dance Theme Song (2011) *Love Tonight / "4men" All Members (2011) Reality Show *'2014:' Shabet On Air *'2012:' Dal Shabet Love Pet *'2011:' Dal Shabet's Sweet Sweet Story *'2011:' Dal Shabet’s Cool Friends Programas * Let's Go Dream Team (27/07/14, Serri, Ga Eun y Ah Young) *OBS Entertainment News (15/07/14) *Star Beauty (3/06/14) *OBS NEWs (31/05/14) *Star Beauty (27/05/14) *Chonbuk National Youth Federation Awards (24/05/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (28/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (21/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (14/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (7/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (28/02/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (21/02/14) *MTV The Show (11/02/14) *JJANG! (4/02/14) *The Beatle Code 2 (28/01/14) *Sina.com (20/08/13) *SBS The Show All About K-Pop (28/01/14) *Pops in Seoul (21/07/13) *Kpopulous (11/07/13) *GS25 GSTV (9/07/13) *Arirang Simply KPOP (9/07/13) *Mnet Wide News(4/07/13) *Showbiz Korea K-Star (3/07/13) *Mnet MPD’s (29/06/13) *Stress Out (24/04/13) *Stress Out (17/04/13) *Weekly Idol (13/02/13) *Master Chef Korea Celebrity (22/02/13, Jiyul) *Kimchi (7/12/12, Woohee y Subin) *One Table (20/10/12) *The GURUPOP Show (9/10/12) *10 Min Box (3/09/12) *The Beatle Code 2 (20/08/12) *Arirang Simply Kpop (31/07/12) *Weekly Idol (28/01/12) *Immortal Song 2 (2012, Woohee) *Idol Brain Collision (3/02/11) Programas de Radio *Arirang Radio Sound K (4/07/13) *ShimShimTapa Radio (2/07/13) *Kiss the Radio (22/06/13) Anuncios *BNT International (2014) *EnC (2014) *SKY MEDIA (2014) *Sword Girls S for Kakao (2013) *Vitamin Water 2.0 (2013) *VIVO (2012) *SONOVI (2012) Conciertos Participativos *AFC Champions League (27/08/14) *Korea & China Motor Sports Festival (23/08/14) *League of Legends Champions Summer 2014 (16/08/14) *Oak Valley Concert (9/08/14) *2014 Dream Festival (8/08/14) *Chungnam National University (8/08/14) *Gyeongju Blue One Waterpark (8/08/14) *Changxing Water Festival (6/08/14) *Altair and Vega Festival (1/08/14) *4th International Patrol Jamboree (1/08/14) *Teens Rock Asia Korea (26/07/14) *OBS Youth Music Exchange (26/07/14) *Ocean World Concert (19/07/14) *Everyday Live Concert (6/07/14) *Taipei World Trade Center (5/07/14) *Dream Concert (15/06/14) *1m1won Charity Walkathon (14/06/14) *Dream Concert (7/06/14) *KBS Radio Broadcasting Uiwang Cheonggye (17/05/14) *Korea Times Music Festival 2014 (3/05/14) *1st Myanmar K-Pop Concert (30/04/14) *Dongdaemun Spring Flower Festival (14/04/14) *Suwon Wiz Citizens Supporters Festival (13/04/14) *Daegu E-World Cherry Blossom Festival (23/03/14) *Universidad Hongik Festival (5/03/14) *Lotte World Garden Stage (8/02/14) *Korea e-Sports Awards (7/02/14) *Open Concert (26/01/14) *WBS Special Public Broadcasting (11/01/14) *WAPOP Concert (28/12/13) *Salvation Army Concert (25/11/13) *Jamsil Student Stadium (24/11/13) *Plan Korea Love Concert (11/10/13) *SBS E! K-POP Festival (11/10/13) *JTV 2013 Dream Hub Gunsan Concert (6/10/13) *Gunsan Citizens Day concert (1/10/13) *Seoul Race Track Live Concert (15/09/13) *Gapyung Unison Entertaining (13/09/13) *Kpop Republic Concert (7/09/13) *ECOGEO K-POP CONCERT (31/08/13) *Ocean World Super Concert (24/08/13) *Live Power Music (22/08/13) *Arirang Radio K-POP Concert (21/08/13) *KBS Open Concert (11/08/13) *Namyangjoo Youth Football Celebrations (30/07/13) *Open Concert (16/07/13) *Sejong City Open Concert (1/07/13) *MBC Music Festival (1/07/13) *K-Force Special Show (21/06/13) *Muju Firefly Festival (2/06/13) *Ulsan Sciences University Festival (29/05/13) *Love Sharing Concert (25/05/13) *Daejindae Economic Public Broadcasting (22/05/13) *High Achievers Concert (18/05/13) *Traffic Accident Reduction Campaign (14/05/13) *Yeoncheon Jeongok-Ri Paleolithic Festival (12/05/13) *Gyeongbuk Sports Festival (10/05/13) *Buan and Drink Festival (4/05/12) * Miss Pageant Gyeongnam 2013 (30/04/13) *Ansan Hwarang Amusement Park (26/04/13) *Ulsan Super Concert (21/04/13) *K-POP Collection in Seoul (21/04/13) *Dongdaemun Spring Flower Festival (14/04/13) *Seoul Motor Show 2013 (30/03/13) *Pyeongtaek Army Base (7/03/13) *Namseoul University Festival (26/02/13) *Oak Valley Special Concert (27/01/13) *TBS Jingle Bell Rock Concert (24/12/12) *SK Telecom's IPhone 5 Launch (6/12/12) *Science and Technology Month (12/10/12) *Seoul Plaza Live Concert (8/10/12) *Garden Five Concert (22/09/12) *17th Youth Arts Festival (7/09/12) *Korean Serious Game (25/08/12) *Dmz Peace Concert (15/08/12) *Sokcho Music Festival (10/08/12) *MBC Prime Concert (8/08/12) *K-Pop Super Concert (5/08/12) *Chungju Lake Festival (2/08/12) *40th Gangjin Celadon Festival (30/07/12) *Summer Night Concert (11/07/12) *K-POP Festival (20/06/12) *Sudden Attack League (18/06/12) *Busan International Motor Show 2012 (28/05/12) *Dongducheon Youth Music Festival (19/05/12) *Flower Festival (6/05/12) *The Gyeongin Ara Waterway Grand Open Concert (14/04/12) *Lotte World Public Broadcast (24/03/12) *Mnet M! Super Concert (6/11/11) *Gunak Festival (25/10/11) *Seoul Drama Awards (4/09/11) *Obs Sunset'' Concert (28/08/11) *MBC Beach Concert (1/08/11) *Singapore Korean Music Wave (15/07/11) *Yong Literary Center Concert (29/06/11) *2011 K-League 1R - Gwangju FC vs Daegu FC (5/03/11) Premios Curiosidades *Fueron seleccionadas como el mejor grupo debutante en 2011 por el sondeo de Gallup Korea y por Bugs (uno de los sitios de música más popular en Corea). *El día de los inocentes, Happy Face subió una información falsa a internet sobre una supuesta sub unidad de Dal Shabet llamada "Pink Sugar", que la conformarian Serri, Subin y Ah Young. Días después, se aclaró que era mentira debido al día de los inocentes. *Luego de que Dal Shabet fue anunciado por primera vez al público, en menos de 3 días fue creado un café anti-fan con un total de 10.000 miembros, aunque el grupo no había publicado ninguna foto ni cancion. Luego de varios meses y la liberación de sus tres exitosos videos musicales, "'Supa Dupa Diva'", "Pink Rocket" y "Bling Bling", surgió la noticia de que el café anti-fan había perdido más de 7.000 miembros. *'Happy Face Entertainment tenía pensado ponerle al grupo como nombre "Dal Sorbete" (Sorbete de Luna) que originalmete es el nombre de un libro infantil coreano muy famoso. La agencia de entretenimiento llamó al autor del libro para obtener su permiso para el uso del nombre. Sin embargo, el autor del libro "Dal Sorbete" los rechazó. *Dal Shabet viajó a China el 18 de septiembre de 2011 para asistir a un evento y según su agenda debían volver el día 20, pero no pudieron. Debido a que perdieron sus visas, tuvieron que esperar unos días más, pero esto no fue impedimento para que el grupo no disfrutara de su viaje, ya que se lo tomaron solo como una experiencia nueva. *En el 2011, realizaron una sesión fotográfica de boda para la revista In Style en su sección'' '´´InStyle Wedding", junto al idol Park Jung Min. *El Ministerio de la Igualdad de Género y la Familia (MOGEF) prohibió "Hit U" debido al uso de violencia en el MV y todo álbum que incluya canciones "prohibidas", no pueden ser vendidas a menores de edad ni pueden salir al aire antes de las 22:00 pm. *Son consideradas uno de los grupos de chicas del kpop mas altas en estatura luego de Nine Muses. *El 28 de marzo de 2012 el grupo tuvo una aparicion en el programa "TV Móvil Park Myung Soo" donde revelaron muchos hechos curiosos a cerca de ellas mismas: "Viki come chocolates en lugar de comida, Ga Eun se vuelve loca cuando ve a un muchacho en estampado de piel de tigre, Ah Young es tímida con los chicos, Jiyul no importa que es lo que vista, siempre usa pendientes con forma de flores, cuando Serri está aburrida come sal y Subin está loca por los ídolos masculinos”.'' *Con la salida oficial de Viki (Ex Lider) se integró una nueva integrante al grupo Woohee, Ga Eun pasó a ser la rapera principal y Serri la nueva líder. *"Be Ambitious" fue unos de los vídeos de K-POP más buscados en la web china YinYueTai, superando incluso en reproducciones a los de Youtube. *Salieron en el MV de 4MEN, "Love Tonight", cuando estaba Viki. *"For Darling" es una canción dedicada a sus fans. En el MV podemos ver a las miembros en su vida diaria. *4 de las canciones del Mini Álbum "Be Ambitious", están compuestas por las miembros del grupo. *Hicieron un cameo en el drama Dream High. *Su 7° mini álbum, B.B.B, hasta el momento ha sido el más vendido del grupo y el favorito del 2014. * El 23 de junio, su agencia Happy Face Entretenimiento informó a Starnews que Subin ha sido dada de alta en el hospital de Gangnam-gu, Seúl por una lesión. * Hablaron también del retraso de su comeback y dijeron: "Estamos preparando un nuevo álbum que está previsto ser lanzado este otoño. Nada ha sido confirmado todavía". * Ah Young ha confirmado su participación en el próximo drama de MBC titulado The Night Watchman. * El reparto principal de The Night Watchman, está conformado por Jung Il Woo, Yunho de TVXQ, Go Sung Hee y Seo Jae Jin. El drama comenzará a emitirse en julio después de que termine el actual drama de los lunes y martes de MBC, "Triangle". Enlaces *Web Oficial - Dal★Shabet *Dal★Shabet - Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Facebook oficial Dal Shabet *Facebook Oficial Happyface Ent. *'Twitter:' **Twitter Dalshabet Oficial **''Twitter Serri **Twitter AhYoung **Twitter Jiyul **Twitter Woohee **Twitter GaEun **Twitter Subin Galería Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Dal★Shabet - Supa Dupa Divathumb|right|295 px|Dal★Shabet - PINKROCKETH Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Happy Face Entertainment